The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Episode eleven: Jasiri: the titan hyena
Nano nevereverland plays Female:(singing)long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says do you believe in happy endings? even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you close to a special place within your neverever... Music plays faster Female:(singing)mezamete. komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru sairen. kono sakeboigoe wo oshikoroshite. nanimo shirazu ni. shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete. genjitsu no torappu ni ochite yuku. Music plays softer Female:(singing)koukai wa shinai yo. tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame. iki wo tomete. sabitsuita kioku no hari. atama n naka! guruguru! mawaru yo! Music plays fast again Female:(singing)as i close my eyes! nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku! i know this is what i want, this is what i need! ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzoe. kizutsuita kako no bokura wa! lenai mama de! sonna karamawari kamaranai hibi wa! mou tozashite ikun da. so now. kore wa boku ga nozonda. my nevereverland. Kion: the lion guard. the legend of kion. Kion slashes the screen in half Kion: jasiri: the titan hyena. Scene cuts to dogo landing near the titan Dogo: she sure is skilled. too skilled. Dogo rolls out of the way as the titan collapses Teenage lion: too bad. i was hoping for a challenge. Dogo gets mad Dogo: dang it! i specificly told nene and tano to make that potion have a titan obey my EVERY, command. why do i always trust hyenas with my work!? Kion: yeah, it's pretty much your biggest fault. Kion and the others are seen standing over dogo Kion: i suggest you go back to the outlands while you can. no titan, no defenses. Dogo: hmph. nice try kion. but i'm not going anywhere. Kion: is that so? Dogo: why do you ask? just because i don't have defences, doesn't mean i can't kill at least one of you. Kion: yeah. i'm kinda done with evil for now. Kion uses the roar of the elders and blasts dogo away only for dogo to grab onto a tree branch Dogo: this isn't the last of me! titan of no titan, i'll kill you, and your friends! Dogo lets go of the tree branch and gets sent away by the roar Tukio: it's been a while since we've seen the roar in action. Bunga: true dat tukio. The teenage lion jumps down as her brother runs over to them Lion cub: wow sis! that was awesome! Teenage lion: true, but let's not get cocky. we still have to find out how a titan got into the pride lands. Simba and nala walk over to the teenage lion and lion cub Simba: thank you for your assistance. those skills were quite impressive. Teenage lion: just doing my job. The titan body flinches Ono: what was that? is it still alive? Tukio: not exactly ono. jasiri's emerging from it. Jasiri emerges from the titan and appears to be unconscious Cloaked figure: she emerges from the titan, but she emerges out of consciousness. Tukio: it's deffinatly painful. titan transformations take some time to get used to. Kion jumps up to jasiri and picks her up and jumps down Kion: she's going to be okay. right? Omaiga: deffinatly. Kion: i sure hope so. Ono: we should probably get her in the lair. Tukio: just what i was about to say ono. Scene cuts to jasiri still unconscious as she hears a voice from the teenage lion Teenage lion: jasiri. wake up. Jasiri: huh? Jasiri wakes up to find the teenage lion sitting in front of her with the others Teenage lion: you alright? Jasiri: yeah. i think so. who are you anyway? Omaiga: my names omaiga. that rage you went on may have been small, but it can cause major damage. Jasiri: what do you mean? Kion: some crazy titan tried to destroy pride rock. apparently you were inside it. Fuli: i remember dogo saying something about titan aura's. maybe he used jasiri's aura to turn her into a titan. Beshte: well that was messed up. Ono: no kidding. Jasiri: alright. well who's the lion cub? Jasiri points to the couch to find the lion cub jumping on it Lion cub: one! two! three! four! Omaiga: oh, that's my younger brother uzima. he came with me. Uzima: nine! ten! Uzima grabs a couch cushion Uzima: couch attack! Uzima runs towards the others and crashes into the wall Kion: he certainly is energetic. Omaiga: uzima always tries to look on the bright side of things. and after what we've been through, i don't blame him. i've always been the serious one. Kion: well he'd relate to us. we're a bunch of goofballs. Bunga gives a peace sign Bunga: sure are. Tukio: i feel like he was referencing something there. oh, right. american dad. i loved that episode where roger hypnotized hayley into being six again. Uzima walks over to jasiri Uzima: hi. glad to see you're awake. Jasiri: thanks. so you guys know about the titans and stuff? Omaiga: pretty much, yeah. where i come from, we're all in war. me and uzima were able to leave, but the rest of the town just kept on fighting. Cloaked figure: a pride dedicated to war? i'm sure glad i don't live there. Uzima: yeah, it's pretty trashed. Tukio jumps up to the cloaked figure Tukio: say. you'd make a great adversary for us. why don't you help us protect the pride lands? Simba: we have seen her skills. what do you say? Cloaked figure: thanks for the offer, but i'll have to decline. you may not have known it, but there's some unfinished buisness i have with dogo. i'd prefer to handle it alone. Tukio: if you say so. Nala: farewell mysterious warrior. The cloaked figure nods and runs off Simba: even if she doesn't want to fight with us, we still have to work out this titan thing. Nala: one wrong move and dogo can get his hands on it for life. Jasiri looks at her paws feeling awful about the destruction she caused Kion: you alright jasiri? Jasiri looks at kion Jasiri: i guess. i just can't believe i did all of that? Kion: it wasn't your fault. well...it was to an extent, but that's besides the point. all we have to do now is find a way for you to control your titan powers. Jasiri: i guess so. i just wish i knew how. Omaiga: i actually have a training mechanism in mind for that. Nala: you do now? Omaiga: sure do. though, it involves the spirit world, and in order to get there, we need an area surrounded by fire. is there an area with fire in the pride lands? Kion: i know a place. Uzima: you do? Kion: yeah actually. i've known about it for a while. as leader of the lion guard, it's kinda necessary. Omaiga: well lead the way kion. Jasiri: yeah. not to rush it or anything, but i want to get my titan form under control as fast as possible. Kion: that's reasonable. Simba: be careful out there kion. and that goes for the rest of you. Kion nods Kion: we will dad. Scene cuts to kion and the others at the top of a volcano Uzima: hey, um, kion is it? how do you know about this place? Kion: well uzima, as leader of the lion guard, i have to know about all of my surroundings and stuff like that. so it's only natural that i'd know about this place before this day happened. Omaiga: what i'm impressed about is your tukio friend. after all, he was the one who stunned jasiri for long enough for me to make my move. Jasiri: trust me omaiga. tukio may not look like it, and sure some of his ideas seem half baked, but that kid is just brilliant. Uzima: yeah. i can tell. so how does this work again omaiga? Omaiga: well uzima, once we arrive in a fire shaded area, we send jasiri into the spirit world. then two beings go in with her, and go with her to find the core that consumes her rage, and that way her titan form will be more aware of who to protect, and who to harm. kion, you'll have to stay behind for this one. Kion: i'm fine with that. one thing though. Omaiga: yeah? Kion burps in omaiga's face and omaiga wipes the burp away Omaiga: right. i'm guessing he does this often? Kion: i do it with pretty much everyone. for the most part, they just brush it off. Jasiri: yeah. it's one of his ways of enjoying himself. but either way, let's do this. do your stuff omaiga. Omaiga nods and performs a hand motion that sends jasiri into a slumber Omaiga: alright uzima. you ready? Uzima: sure am. Omaiga and uzima send themselves into jasiri's mind Kion: might as well keep guard. Scene cuts to jasiri waking up in the spirit world with omaiga and uzima Jasiri: where the heck am i? is this the spirit world? Omaiga: you guessed it. you ready to head out? Jasiri: i guess. but how did you two know about this place? even tukio and ono didn't know about it. Omaiga: the spirit world is rarely known in this part of africa. Jasiri: i guess that's reasonable. Uzima: so where do we go now omaiga? Omaiga: right now we have to find out where the enraged part of jasiri's titan form is, and defeat it so she can remain stable in her titan form. Uzima: cool. so hold on. are we actually in jasiri's head? Omaiga: yep. Uzima: hold on a sec. Uzima lets out a fart and jasiri feels a pain in her head Jasiri: uzima! what the heck!? Uzima laughs a bit Uzima: head fart! Omaiga rolls her eyes and jasiri gets back on track Jasiri: well in my head or not, let's go find my titan form and get rid of it's anger. and uzima, do me a favor and don't fart inside my head again. Uzima salutes Uzima: yes ma'am! Jasiri and omaiga chuckle Jasiri: well my anger won't calm itself. let's get going guys. Omaiga: sure thing. Jasiri, omaiga, and uzima walk off Jasiri: so how are we supposed to find my titan form? Omaiga: it should be somewhere near the end. Jasiri: alright. good to know. Jasiri, omaiga, and uzima come across a door Jasiri: guess we'd better open this. anyone have a key? Omaiga: no need. check out these inscriptions. Jasiri and uzima look at the inscriptions Jasiri: weird. they look just like me. Jasiri find out what the inscriptions mean and puts her paw through the lock opening it Omaiga: impressive. Uzima: no kidding. permission to be myself ma'am! Omaiga: permission granted. Uzima: yes! now let's go kill some anger! spirit world here we come! Uzima runs off Omaiga: he always was energetic. uzima, wait up! Omaiga runs after uzima and jasiri follows Scene cuts to jasiri and omaiga walking through a jungle while uzima is swinging on vines Uzima: yahoo! Uzima flips over one of the vines and grabs onto another one Jasiri: has uzima always been this energetic omaiga? Omaiga: pretty much, yeah. that's how he learned to do that. Jasiri: i can see that. still though, it's weird how my brain is a jungle. Omaiga: not really. this is just the place you have to walk through in order to get there. Jasiri: must be pretty far then. so how does this work? like, you do some hand motion thing and then put someone to sleep, and then you go inside there head? Omaiga: basically. yeah. Jasiri: huh. i wonder if i can do this to mess with kion's head. Omaiga: there's no mode for that. Jasiri: bummer. Uzima slides down one of the trees and walks with jasiri and omaiga Uzima: you guys talkin about the spirit world? Jasiri: sure are. this place is really cool. Omaiga: just wait until we reach the emotion tester. that's how your anger will be found. Jasiri: this place is just getting more and more complex. Omaiga: confusing. i know. Jasiri, omaiga, and uzima come across two pathways Omaiga: alright jasiri. now when you enter the red pathway, it faces you with a trial involving what choices you make, and it will affect your anger. and when you enter the blue pathway, you encounter parts of your conscience, in which it teaches you about wheather or not you can face dark times. Jasiri: i understand. so i go down the red path, right? Omaiga nods Jasiri: alright. Jasiri walks down the red path Uzima: good luck jasiri. Scene cuts to jasiri walking through the red path Jasiri: this place sure is dark. well, red anyway, but you guys know what i mean. Jasiri comes across a memory Jasiri: huh? The memory shows jasiri as a titan rampaging all over the pride lands Jasiri: oh, right. that happened. A shadow figure of jasiri comes out of the memory Shadow jasiri: hello jasiri. Jasiri: who the heck are you? Shadow jasiri: i am shadow jasiri. and i'm also the one who controls your memories, as well as messing with your conscience on occasion. Jasiri: hold up. are you the one omaiga was talking about? Shadow jasiri: bingo. now prepare to face your end! Shadow jasiri kicks jasiri back and then teleports behind her as she goes into two leg mode Jasiri ducks as shadow jasiri tries to punch her and back flip kicks her in the face Shadow jasiri kicks jasiri in the stomach and kicks her in the air and then jumps up and ground pounds her into the floor Jasiri struggles to get up as shadow jasiri kicks her down and pins her head against the floor crushing it Shadow jasiri: ready to die? Jasiri: not even close! Jasiri low sweeps shadow jasiri and then grabs hold of her and walks over to her memory Shadow jasiri: so. you found out how to defeat me? Shadow jasiri teleports behind jasiri and tries to push her into the memory Shadow jasiri: too bad you failed. Jasiri struggles Jasiri: no! i can't lose to you! Shadow jasiri: too bad. Jasiri knees shadow jasiri sending her knees down to the floor and then kicks her in the face pinning her down and going into four leg mode Jasiri: one more thing. Jasiri grabs shadow jasiri's face and puts her up to her butt as her stomach growls Jasiri lets out a nasty fart in shadow jasiri's mouth which lasts for about five seconds Shadow jasiri: ah! it tasts horrible! what the heck do you eat!? Jasiri: trust me. some of the stuff i eat is nasty. Shadow jasiri: you've got to be kidding me! that's like the lowest brow way you can beat me! Jasiri: i could poop in your mouth if you want that. Shadow jasiri: bring it! i'll take anything! Jasiri walks over to the memory and shoves shadow jasiri inside it Jasiri: bye bye. shadow clone. Jasiri walks off Shadow jasiri: this isn't the last you've seen of me! i'm not gonna go out with you farting in my mouth and then shoving me in this memory! i live in you jasiri. next time i'll win! Jasiri rolls her eyes Jasiri arrives to where omaiga and uzima are waiting Omaiga: well done jasiri. weird way to take her out, but hey. i won't judge. Uzima: maybe next time i can fight too. Jasiri: maybe uzima. we'll see. Omaiga: well these are mostly jasiri's tests. but for now. let's go. Jasiri nods and walks off with omaiga and uzima Scene cuts to jasiri sitting on the balcony of the lair as kion walks up to her Kion: hey jasiri. Jasiri: hey kion. Kion: you thinking about the spirit world? Jasiri nods Kion: uzima and omaiga told me what you told them. it's pretty funny how you just went to fart in your shadow's mouth like that. Jasiri: well you know me kion. mess with my head, you get the taste of my farts. Jasiri sighs Kion: something bothering you? Jasiri: yeah. it's not important though. Kion: you wanna talk about it? Jasiri sighs Jasiri: i guess. you remember when i told you that i never met my dad, and my mom died when i was younger? Kion: yeah. i remember that. Jasiri: well here's something i didn't tell you. i have a little sister. Kion: you do? Jasiri nods Jasiri: her name is mwaminifu. before our parents death, we used to play together all the time. but then one day, zira, leader of scar's followers went and killed our mother right in front of us. Kion: what!? that's insane! Jasiri: i know. and then she knocked out mwaminifu right in front of me and captured her. i tried to chase her down, but then one of her minions stopped me. it's been two whole years since it happened. Jasiri starts crying silently Jasiri: i just can't handle it. i just wanna see mini again. Kion comforts jasiri Kion: jasiri. it's going to be okay. Jasiri: how do you know? how do we know if she's still alive? Kion: we don't. but complaining won't fix that. but i know for a fact that we can still hope that mwaminifu's still alive. and when we find her, if we find her, she'll be overjoyed to see you. Jasiri looks at kion Jasiri: she will? Kion: i know she will. if she gets along with you like you said, then it'll be a reunion that no one will forget. Jasiri still crying hugs kion who wraps his arms around her Jasiri: thanks kion. Kion: you're welcome siri. Kion smiles and pulls jasiri away Kion: you wanna get some ice cream? i have it stocked in my freezer Jasiri smiles Jasiri: yeah. i'd like that a lot. Kion smiles and walks off and jasiri follows her Jasiri: hey kion? Kion looks at jasiri Kion: thanks. for everything. Kion nods Kion: you're welcome. Sword art online overfly plays during the credits Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nobashite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Music continues to play Female:(singing)tomedonai omoi wa, nichijou ni nomarete, yurameki nagara mata katachi wo, kaeteitta. imasara mou osbi kana? henji no nai jimon jitou. subete wa sou jibun shidai, owari mo hajimari mo. Music continues to play Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nabashite. yasashii, hikari wo, mezashite habataku yo. kokoro ni, tomoshita, jounetsu wo daite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:Episodes Category:Kion x jasiri for life Category:Stevonie and kisiri fan Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Category:Steven universe and lion king rock Category:Sonicbronyuniversez Category:I'm my own person Category:Sonic, steven universe, and lion king fan